The Tsunami
The Tsunami (Italian: Lo tsunami) is the third episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the fifty-fifth overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Synopsis Suyodhana is defeated, but Kali's voice soothes him and tells him that there will be other chances to defeat the enemies. But the most important thing is the sword. On board the Kiltar, Sandokan is preparing for departure. The first place they will be visiting is Tavoy Island where Rajah Anambas has the invincible dagger in his custody. In fact, in order to reassemble the sword it is necessary to begin with the dagger; then he will be heading towards China where the magical knife is held. Then finally off to India where the longest sword is kept. Preparations are about to come to their conclusion and the atmosphere at the royal palace is not very agreeable. Yanez is furious and Marianne is saddened since she believes that Sandokan doesn’t deem her fit. When the prahu reaches high sea Morugan emerges from the hold. Sandokan will have nothing of it, but he finally accepts since even Morugan is capable of warding off the demon. With an air of determination, Marianne cuts her hair, slips a pistol into her belt and sets sail on the little prahu along with Yanez, Kammamuri and Randi – disobeying Sandokan’s orders. It is certainly not one of the best navigations for Sandokan, considering Morugan’s personality. But they discover that they have some things in common such as their fear of flames and the fact that both their families perished in a fire. Later Sandokan decides to rest for a while and hands over the rudder to Morugan. It proves to be a hasty decision since they run aground on a bank. They don’t even have enough time to argue when a junk draws up alongside. It’s sailed by pirates who capture them as their prisoners. Then they await the arrival of Rajah Tavoy’s ship. After having run it aground, the pirates assail it. They are remarkable fighters and the barrels full of pearls being transported by the ship are their loot. Two more of the Rajah’s ships try to capture them, but they are put on the wrong track by some expert manoeuvres. So the pirates reach a luxuriant little island that serves as their den and here Sandokan and Morugan become acquainted with Bandar, their leader. Everything might go well enough, but one of the pirates realizes that Morugan is a girl and begins to bother her. Sandokan steps in and his life is saved thanks to Bandar’s benevolence. On her part, Morugan lets her hair down and approaches Bandar seductively. She stealthily slips his dagger from its sheathe, aims it at his throat and orders Sandokan to capture a junk. With Bandar as their hostage, they sail out into the open sea. The water is rather rough when suddenly a gigantic wave lifts them up into the air as if they were twigs. The next morning, on a beach in Tavoy, Morugan and Bandar are captured by some of the Rajah’s guards. In the meantime Marianne, Yanez, Kammamuri and Randi catch sight of the city and a body adrift on the beach. It’s Sandokan and he’s alive. Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Paco * Kammamuri * Randi * Morugan 'Supporting' * Morugan's father (in a flashback) * Bandar 'Villains' * Suyodhana * Kali Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes